


Sleepover

by loupsauvage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, olderbrother!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupsauvage/pseuds/loupsauvage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott plans a sleepover with Stiles, but things don't work out the way he expects them too, especially not with his brother around. Human AU where Derek is Scott's older brother and Stiles' boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

It had been a while since Scott and Stiles had one of their traditional sleepovers. Scott missed spending some quality time with his best friend, especially now that both of them were in a relationship, him with Allison and Stiles with… with his brother.

Stiles and Derek had been dating for two months now, but that didn't change the fact that this still kind of completely bothered Scott. Not that he wasn't happy for his best friend, in fact, he couldn't be happier that Stiles had found someone special, he just wishes that the someone had been anyone but his older brother. Ever since they started dating, Derek always seemed to steal Stiles away from him, and Scott couldn't help but feel possessive, after all Stiles was HIS best friend first.

Anyways, this sleepover was the best solution for this problem. He was going to go over to Stiles' house, they were going to order pizza, and play videogames until they dropped. It would be just the two of them, like the old times, no Derek barging in to steal a kiss from Stiles. It was going to be awesome.

Scott is packing some extra clothes and all of his favorite videogames when his phone starts ringing.

"Hey Stiles! I'm almost done packing. Do you want me to bring all the games –"

"About that…" Stiles interrupts.

Scott groans. He knows that voice. It's the voice that means change of plans.

"My dad just got a huge, super important case and he said he would need to stay the whole night working on it. He made it very clear he needed quiet and tranquility to focus. So… is it cool if I just come over there?"

"Fiiiinnneee." Scott mutters.

"Cool. I'm going to leave now. See you soon. Tonight will be AW-SOME." Stiles hangs up.

Scott groans again. Perfect. He should have known something like this would happen. So much for spending some quality time ALONE with his best friend. Now all his hopes lied on the possibility that Derek had some other plans for tonight.

"Hey Derek!" Scott shouts.

"What is it?" Derek replies just as loudly.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"I am. Why?"

"Nothing." Scott's smiling as he says that. Yes, finally the universe was back on his side. But a sudden realization takes away Scott's smile. If Derek isn't gone by the time Stiles gets here, then he's sure that this brother will cancel whatever plans he had to stay home to spend time with his boyfriend.

Scott quickly pulled out his phone and texted Stiles. ' _Where r u? Did u leave already?_ '

A few seconds later he receives a reply. ' _Yea, just stopped 2 get some gas. B there in 5_.'

Shit. He needed to get Derek out of the house now.

"Derek!" Scott was rushing towards his brother's room.

"What is it now?" Derek shouts, clearly annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Scott says barging into Derek's room.

"No, the party only starts at 11." Derek says without even turning around from the computer.

"Can't you just go hang out at one of your friend's house?" Scott tries.

"No. I don't want to. Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Derek turns to look at him with a puzzled face.

"Um… um… Allison is coming over. I kind of wanted to have the house to ourselves tonight." Scott says putting his best lying face.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just quietly leave when the time comes. It will be like I'm not even here."

"But-" and before Scott can finish his next argument, he hears Stiles' Jeep parking in their garage and groans. "Great timing." he whispers to himself.

Scott rushes down the stairs, to the door, before Stiles comes in announcing his arrival.

Scott puts a finger to his mouth, signaling Stiles to be quiet. Thankfully Stiles complies and just follows him to his room.

Okay. So this might still work out, well at least Scott hopes it does. As far as Derek's concerned, Allison's the one that just arrived. If he is able to contain Stiles' energy until 11 then they might be on the clear.

"Dude, how EXCITED are you?" Stiles exclaims.

Well, there goes Scott's plan, because the next thing he knows is that Derek is barging in.

"Hey Stiles." Derek says sweetly and smiles, which already weirds Scott out. He rarely ever saw this hopeless romantic side of his brother, and being completely honest with himself, this was giving him the creeps.

When Stiles sees Derek, his face lights up even more. "Hey creeper. Didn't you have a party today?"

Derek doesn't answer. He just walks over to Stiles and leans in for a kiss. And Scott's can't hide his horror. He should be totally used to this by now, but no. He is just as much disgusted as he was the first time he saw them kiss. Why did Derek have to ruin everything in his life?

"Derek, get out! Go mind your own business!" Scott yells.

"Stiles IS my business." Derek says grinning.

"Go get ready for your party or whatever." Scott says, annoyed.

"Umm. I just changed my mind. I think I'm going to stay home. Feeling kind of tired for a party."

"What. No. Just leave us alone." Scott tries, even though he knows it's useless.

"Stiles, do you mind if I join you guys?" Derek completely ignores Scott's pleas.

"It's totally fine by me. We were just going to order some pizza and play videogames. I don't think this is your idea of fun." Stiles responds.

"Spending time with you is my idea of fun." Scott winces and thinks his going to throw up, literally. His brother was being so cheesy, and he really didn't have to hear all that. This was torture.

Stiles shrugs, acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. Scott can't believe how quickly this sleepover goes down hill. This was just great.

* * *

So far, it wasn't actually so bad. They had ordered some pizza and played some videogames, it was just like when they were kids, but this time Derek wasn't being a jerk to either of them.

Scott thought if things continued going this smoothly, then he could survive the night.

That's when Derek moves behind Stiles and pulls his boyfriend into his lap, wrapping his arms around Stiles' body and nuzzling his face against Stiles' neck. Stiles whimpers quietly, but continues focused on the game.

Scott winces and groans. What did he ever do to deserve this?

Stiles looks at his best friend, confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing… It's just that… I just don't think I'm ever going to get used to… you know… THIS." Scott gestures at his brother and Stiles.

Stiles looks shocked. Derek just chuckles, "Stiles' mine now".

"No he's not. He's MY best friend. He was my best friend before you even started liking him. Gosh!" Scott retaliates.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but you better get used to us dating, because you know, we ARE. I got used to your puppy love with Allison, I think you'll manage to get used to " _this_ "." Stiles says, a little annoyed.

Scott's a little surprised, he wasn't expecting Stiles to take a side that wasn't his. Every single time Scott fought with Derek when they were younger, Stiles always had Scott's back. Realizing this, Scott can't help but feel guilty. "Ugh… You're right. I'm sorry." he says defeated. "It's just that I wanted to spend some time together, you know, just us two. For old times sake. But I was being selfish. I'm sorry."

Stiles frowns at him. "It's okay dude. I get it. I didn't know that that's what you wanted. I feel stupid now for snapping at you. Uhh… truce?"

Derek stands up slowly. "I think this is my cue to leave. This conversation is getting way too personal for my taste. I'm going to go to bed now. Have fun you two."

Scott blinks at his brother, not recognizing him. Was Derek actually being nice? This was so weird.

Derek winks at his best friend. "Night Stiles, see you in the morning."

When Derek leaves the room, Stiles continues the game like nothing ever happened. "Ready to get your ass kicked again?"

"You wish." Scott grins, because this was how their sleepovers always were and always should be.

* * *

Scott wakes up in the middle of the night, startled by a loud sound. He looks around to wake up Stiles, but doesn't see him anywhere in his room. And that's when he hears his best friend's voice.

"Yes, Derek! That feels so good! Ah! You feel so good!"

Scott is utterly horrified. He quickly grabs his pillow and covers his ears, but he can still hear the thumping noise. Why? Why are the walls separating his room and Derek's not sound proof?

"Faster, Derek! Faster pleeeeease!"

Scott groans because this was his life now, and he was NEVER going to get used to it.


End file.
